The Carthaginan Cabal
Summary The Carthaginan Cabal, formerly known as the Diesel Dictatorate was founded by a lone man who is now only known as The Noble One. Allying itself with the Spanish Imperium early on the Cabal has struggled since it's founding. Plagued almost immediatly by the slabbering hordes known only as the Khanate, the Cabal has fought tooth and nail alongside The Spanish and the Moscuvians. Focusing on trade, the Cabal has a merchant fleet the twice the size of some nation's entire navy. The Cabal's focus is now centered on the expulsion of the Aberrations known as the Old Ones, and their influences, from this world. A nation born of the Sea, Much o f the Cabal is island and coastal based. There are few who not call The Carthaginians their friends. Notable Cities Carthage- the Capital, nearly taken by the Khanate but with much bloodshed, both Native and Spanish, the city was held. Alexandria- only rivaled by Carthage herself, Alexandria stands attestament to the Cabal's will, for it proved to be a valuable City-Fortress and staging point for Carthaginan Military. Suez- A grand canal that allows naval passage between the Mediterranean and Indian Oceans. The Raleigh Colony- The First Colony of Carthage, this colony routinely ships goods to Europe under the protective arm of the Navy. Military One of the most stubborn in the world. Advanced by it's allies, the Military boasts some of the most advanced fighting technology known to man. After the taming of the Khanate, the Cabal utilised the Great Scorpions they left behind, using them to supplement their diminished Calvary, forming the first Scorp-Corps. Later, these same Scorpions would be outfitted with excellent armor, as well as being mounted with machine guns, creating a weapon the likes of which the World has not seen. Soon after these Bio-tanks came to fruition, the Cabal bred them to grow larger, in hopes of increasing their usefulness and versatility. The Cabal recently formed an Elemental Core, which consist of Four Grandmasters, one for each element, who are hell-bent on teaching The Art to the Military. Realizing that magic and the bizarre alone would not do, the Cabal drastically increased it's technological levels, creating mighty aircraft and tanks, the latter of which, remain unmatched throughout the world. Within the later periods, The Cabal focused on protecting it's battle-hardened troops, and so bestowed armor upon them that can deflect most any bullet. The most basic troops, nicknamed the Regulars, also have weapons such as the AK-47, the RPG, and the Browning .50 cal, at their disposal The Carthaginan's also have one of the largest Navies, which protects the Mediterranean from any who would do her harm. The Carthaginians are utterly-unmatched when it comes to defensive fighting, erecting grand and cost-effective fortifications, securing their borders and cities for generations to come. Mid Korean. ( In terms of fighting prowess, Veteran Troops>Regulars>Auxiliary) Industry Once again uplifted by it's allies The Cabal's economy is powered by Trade, cutting definitive trade routes throughout the Mediterranean, and the Atlantic. The Cabal's economy has been known to switch to that of a Warring nation, and back to that of simple traders. The people can easily beat their swords back into plowshares. To the Cabal the thought of breaking a deal is almost unheard of, and only in isolated cases, in which previous and more-important deals take precedence, have they been broken. The Cabal is the driving force in Trade, while other nations may have a trade agreement or two going on at any one time, the Cabal Trades with nearly every nation, from inter-Mediterranean, to trans-Atlantic and Pacific, and that's only the Sea. The Cabal uses it's resources properly, minimizing costs and maximizing profits, from luxuries such as Tobacco and Gold from it's North American Colony, to Body-Armor and Transportation manufactured in the African Homeland. Saying this, The Cabal is the second Richest faction in the world, pardoning it's allies who laid claim to a literal City of Gold. The Cabal introduced a revolutionary work program, allowing any person of the world to claim Carthaginian Citizenship, if they only enter a five-year work program, at any one time, an extra 10-to-15% of Cabal's 14.3 Million people are in the New Citizen's Act. The Work program is interchangable with a Military enlistment, allowing for a 2 year military service making for a potent Auxilary to the standard Regulars. Notable Works The New Citizens Act- Allowing any person of the world to claim Cabal citizenry if they enter a 5 year work program/ 2 year military service. The Taming of the Khanate- Taming the Remnants of the Khanate Horde proved... useful. The Attunement with the Omnissiah- This has granted the Noble One the power over the elements. Tanks- The most advanced in the world, the Cabal's Armored Division is made up of tanks likened to real-world Panzer's and Panther's of Nazi Germany. Religion That of the Omnissiah, the Might of One, the Strength of All, The worship of the Earth. The Omnissiah is the name for the ground on which you walk, of the air you breath, whose water's you drink, whose fires light your homes. The Omnissiah occasionally selects a mortal to represent It's will on Earth, Known Proxies, The Noble One (Elemental manipulation, Inhuman longevity), Suspected Proxies, The God Emporer of Spain, (Abilities Unknown) The Living God of DEAT (Immense Psychic Prowess, Immortality), The Baltic Lord (Super-human Strength, Super-Human Durability, Inhuman Longevity, Taming of the Mythic Beasts -Now Deceased.) The Omnissiah does not condone much, however aberrations from other worlds are to be met with extreme caution and hostility. Examples include, the Old Gods of the Freeholdings, the Demons of Afrika, possibly the Zombies and Voodoo of Umbubu. Things from different planes of existence. Alliances & Agreements Spain- Mutual Support Agreement, Trade, Tech-Share Europa- Mutual Support Agreement, Trade, Tech-Share Moscow- Mutual Support Agreement, Trade, Tech-Share Crimean- Trade Baltic's- Trade Belka- Trade Finland- Trade Hoth- Trade Miscellanious High Infrastructure Moderate Percentage of Population in Military Best Non-Mythical Body Armor and Solid Reliable Weaponry Best Tanks/ Good Aircraft/ Best Ships Best Trade Low Anti-Magic Weaponry (from Moscow) Unique- Scorp-Corps- nigh organic tank division would be a better word, as these scorpions are the size of a Modern-day Abrams, are armor-plated, boast machine guns, and tank cannons to boot. Make great All-terrain-platforms, urban conflict fighters, and are supreme within a melee. Best suited to a temperate, if not hot, enviroment. Elementalism- Ability to bend one or more of the elements to a person's will (Think -Avatar: The last airbender- type shit) Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1